A portable cellular phone compatible with an analogue terrestrial television broadcasting and a terminal compatible with mobile broadcasting are now available as a portable terminal which is capable of receiving broadcast contents data. Service of portable cellular phones compatible with 1xEV-DO Rev. A (1x Evolution Data Only Revision. A) capable of performing broadcasting and multicasting of broadcast contents data is planed to be started in 2006.
Further, portable cellular phone carriers plan to commence service of portable cellular phones compatible with digital terrestrial broadcasting.
On account of sophistication of functions of a portable cellular phone, an increase in the capacity of a storage device of the portable cellular phone, an increase in wireless-communication speed, and an increase in amounts of contents data to be broadcast, the portable cellular phone is expected to hereafter used as a hard disk/recorder that saves broadcast contents data in internal memory or external memory and that plays the data at any desired time.
In a conceivable method, when receipt/playback of broadcast contents data is commenced by use of the portable terminal, a user operates key sections of the terminal, to thus activate an application for use in receiving broadcast contents data; and, when receipt/playback of the data is completed, operation is terminated by a key operation that instructs completion of the application.
Moreover, even when received data are stored in a memory of the terminal, there is a conceivable method for instructing saving and setting operations by means of a key operation.
A method proposed in Patent Document 1 is to stop playback of audio and video when the housing is changed from an open state to a closed state at the time of viewing video data including audio on a foldable portable cellular phone; and to resume playback of the audio and video when the housing is again opened.
Patent Document 1: IP-A-2003-110666